1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a test apparatus to test RS-485 ports of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In telecommunications, RS-485 ports are widely used in many electronic devices, such as computers and printers. After manufacturing but before shipping, most, if not all, of these RS-485 ports are tested. A common method to test an RS-485 port is to use RS-485 communication apparatus to test the RS-485 port. For example, when an RS-485 port of a computer needs to be tested, a printer using an RS-485 port as its communicating means is connected to the RS-485 port of the computer. If the printer can be controlled by the computer normally, this means the RS-485 port of the computer is ok. However, the need for extra RS-485 apparatuses, such as the printer, to perform the tests, may increase costs.